One or more aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure are related to pressure sensors (e.g., devices for quantifying and/or detecting changes in pressure). Pressure sensors that are able to work under a range of conditions, including extreme conditions of pressure, temperature, corrosivity, etc., are desired. However, most currently available pressure sensors are limited to operating at temperatures below about 300° C.